Samotny wilk
Samotny wilk (ang. Lone Wolf) — pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Wolfblood. Jego premiera odbyła się 10 września 2012 roku w Wielkiej Brytanii na kanale CBBC i 14 września 2013 roku w Polsce na kanale Disney Channel. Opis Czternastoletnia Maddy Smith ma sekret. Ona i jej rodzina są wilkokrwistymi, którzy przekształcają się w wilki z wyboru lub w czasie pełni księżyca. Jej przodkowie żyli w mieście Stonybridge od wieków, ukrywając się i żyjąc jak normalni ludzie. Ale nagle do miasta przenosi się nowy chłopak imieniem Rhydian Morris, który ma takie same zdolności jak Maddy i jej rodzina. Kiedy w szkole traci kontrolę nad wilkiem, Maddy zaciąga go do ciemni i uspokaja. Wtedy oboje dowiadują się, że są wilkokrwistymi. Dziewczyna rozumie wtedy, że będzie jej jeszcze trudniej utrzymać swój sekret w tajemnicy. Tymczasem przyjaciółka Maddy - Shannon - uważa, że w spokojnym miasteczku Stonybridge nie jest już tak cicho. Streszczenie Maddy Smith, pozornie normalna czternastolatka, siedzi w domu, oglądając film, kiedy nagle słyszy dziwne odgłosy z zewnątrz. Wychodzi na podwórko i znajduje dwa duże wilki grzebiące w śmieciach. Są to w rzeczywistości jej rodzice, którzy przemienili się z powodu pełni księżyca i uciekli z piwnicy. Maddy jest jeszcze za młoda na transformację, ale ma możliwość komunikowania się i uspokajania innych wilkokrwistych, więc używa tej umiejętności, aby przekonać wilki do powrotu do piwnicy, aż do przemiany w ludzi, gdy nastanie ranek. Jej matka (jeszcze jako wilk) próbuje jednak znowu uciec, ale dziewczyna zatrzymuje ją, uderzając ją w nos swoim butem. Następnego dnia rano Maddy przygotowuje się do kolejnego dnia w szkole, podczas gdy jej rodzice wrócili do ludzkiej formy. Emma (matka Maddy) jest zła na córkę za uderzenie w nos butem. Okazuje się, że buty dziewczyny zostały zeszłej nocy pogryzione przez jej rodziców, co oznacza, że nie ma butów do szkoły. Maddy przywodzi do szkoły w kaloszach, przez co wiele uczniów śmieje się z niej. Spotyka się z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, Tomem i Shannon (którzy, jak wszyscy inni, nie wiedzą nic o tajemnicy wilkokrwistych). Shannon ma coraz większą obsesję na punkcie czegoś, co nazywa bestią, i spędza praktycznie cały wolny czas na poszukiwaniu dowodów na jej istnienie. Na tablicy ogłoszeń Shannon zauważa, że arkusz o przyjęcie do klubu fotograficznego (którego ona, Maddy i Tom są jedynymi członkami) jest całkowicie wypełniony. Przyjaciele cieszą się, ponieważ od dawna poszukują nowych rekrutów. Pan Jeffries, nauczyciel, odkrywa, że wszystkie nazwiska są zmyślone i oskarża o to całą trójkę. Informuje ich, że zamknie klub, jeśli do jutra nie zdobędą trzech nowych członków. Po incydencie Maddy wyczuwa coś podejrzanego, ale decyduje się o odwołaniu poszukiwań, gdy trafia w ślepy zaułek. Podczas zajęć pan Jeffries przedstawia klasie nowego ucznia imieniem Rhydian Morris. Kara, Kay i Katrina zakochują się w nim, podczas gdy szkolny łobuz Jimi i jego przyjaciele śmieją się z jego walijskiego imienia, mimo że chłopak nie pochodzi z Walii. Maddy wyczuwa jego dziwny zapach, który przypomina jej rodziców. Po zajęciach, Maddy rozmawia z Rhydianiem i oskarża go (jako wilkokrwistego) o wtargnięcie na jej terytorium. Chłopak nie ma pojęcia, o czym ona mówi. Podczas lunchu Rhydian siedzi sam i szkicuje, gdy dosiadają się do niego trzy zakochane w nim dziewczyny. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może się ich pozbyć, Morris pyta je o Maddy, która siedzi z Tomem i Shannon. Te mówią mu, że ona i jej rodzina są bardzo dziwni. W ciemni (miejsce klubu fotograficznego), Maddy, Shannon i Tom mają przerwę. Shannon mówi, że ma pomysł, w jaki sposób zdobyć nowych rekrutów. Pokazuje reszcie plakat informujący o zorganizowanej w szkole obserwacji borsuków i sugeruje, że pożyczając uczestnikom klubowe aparaty mają szanse na znalezienie nowych członków. Tymczasem Rhydian otwiera swoją szafkę, z której wypada duża pora - Jimi i jego przyjaciele naśmiewają się z niego. Rhydian gniewnie odpowiada i rzuca warzywem w Jimiego. Chłopak odwraca się i podchodzi do Rhydiana. Morris skacze na niego, przyciskając go do ziemi. Maddy, oglądając z boku całe zajście, widzi, że żyły Rhydiana są ciemniejsze, co sugeruje, że ma zamiar przekształcić się w wilka, i szybko zabiera go do ciemni. Jako wilk chłopak niszczy sprzęt i zdjęcia w pomieszczeniu, ale Maddy, wykorzystując swoje uprawnienia uspokaja go. Rhydian zmienia się w człowieka. Do klasy wchodzą Tom i Shannon. Po szkole, Tom, Shannon i Maddy idą do sklepu, by odpocząć przed wyruszeniem na obserwowanie borsuków. Właściciel knajpy - Bernie - mówi Maddy, że Rhydian jest przybranym dzieckiem i nie ma rodziny. Dziewczyna zdaje sobie sprawę, że rodzina Rhydiana nie próbowała zaatakować jej terytorium, gdyż chłopak nie ma rodziny. Maddy opuszcza sklep w pośpiechu, szukając Rhydiana. Podczas gdy obserwatorzy borsuków otrzymują od Toma i Shannon aparaty, Maddy w końcu znajduje Rhydiana. Chłopak mówi jej, że nie musi już martwić się o niego, ponieważ odchodzi ze Stoneybridge. Maddy próbuje go przekonać, aby został, ale Rhydian ucieka. Maddy goni go. Tymczasem obserwatorzy czekają na borsuki, a Tom i Shannon martwią się, dlaczego Maddy nie wraca. Maddy goni Rhydiana przez las, a gonitwa zmienia się w zabawę. Maddy w końcu dogania go, rzucając się na niego, i oboje trafiają na miejsce, gdzie stacjonują obserwatorzy borsuków. Uczniowie odchodzą, nie zapisując się do klubu fotograficznego, jako że Maddy i Rhydian wystraszyli prawdopodobnie każdego borsuka w zasięgu kilku kilometrów. Następnie Rhydian siedzi z Maddy, Tomem i Shannon przy stole u Bernie'ego, decydując, że nie zamierza opuścić Stoneybridge. Do przyjaciół podchodzą Kara, Kay i Katrina, które - w zamian za zrobienie profesjonalnych zdjęć - dołączą do klubu fotograficznego tak, aby pan Jeffries go nie zamknął. Maddy przyjmuje ofertę. Maddy i Rhydian wracają do domu. Morris mówi dziewczynie, że jest zadowolony, że są inni ludzie tacy jak on. Obsada Bohaterowie główni *Aimee Kelly jako Maddy Smith *Bobby Lockwood jako Rhydian Morris *Louisa Connolly-Burnham jako Shannon Kelly *Kedar Williams-Stirling jako Tom Okanawe Bohaterowie cykliczni *Angela Lonsdale jako Emma Smith *Marcus Garvey jako Daniel Smith *Jonathan Ragget jako Jimi *Rachel Teate jako Kara *Gabrielle Green jako Katrina *Shorelle Hepkin jako Kay *Mark Fleischmann jako pan Jeffries Wideo EP01 Ciekawostki *Tytuł odcinka odnosi się do Rhydiana, jako że jest on wilkokrwistym bez znanych rodziców i nie ma prawdziwej watahy. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek serialu. Zobacz też Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1